


哥哥

by owllwo



Series: 哥哥 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: “哥要不要试试，跟我谈恋爱看看？”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: 哥哥 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655491
Kudos: 3





	哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎  
> 搞大狗狗是全世界最快乐的事情

“哥要不要试试，跟我谈恋爱看看？”  
万千女生的男神，学院的篮球队队长金珉奎，在学长的毕业聚餐上喝了点酒，把宴会的主角堵在一条小巷子里，靠在他耳边暧昧地说话。  
当然可能只是金珉奎觉得暧昧，全圆佑只是拍了拍手上的尘土，把金珉奎的手抬起来就钻出去了。  
“赶紧回去吧，等会儿知道你不见了女孩子们会闹的。”说这话的时候全圆佑的声音听起来还带着笑，因为室内空调温度太低导致走到室外眼镜上满是白雾，金珉奎看不清全圆佑的眼睛。  
“……知道了。”大狗狗的尾巴都挂下来，怏怏地跟在全圆佑身后回去餐馆。  
一走进去两位就被女生包围了，金珉奎看着全圆佑在另一个圈里带着笑收下礼物和情书，想生气却又不能表现出来，只好收了女孩子的东西假笑着躲到角落里去一个人喝闷酒。

等到宴会散场的时候金珉奎已经晕得差不多了，他隐约听见全圆佑在叫他，但是他睁不开眼，一方面是因为喝多了，另一方面心里还在生闷气。都来看我篮球赛了，还给我送水了，就算不是同一级同一个专业，连笔记都给我抄了，居然不喜欢我。  
圆佑哥是大坏蛋。金珉奎这么想着，委屈地环抱住自己往墙角又缩了一点，却被人抓着手臂拖出来。  
“珉奎啊。”全圆佑拍拍金珉奎的脸，当事人皱着眉头甩开脸去，全圆佑笑起来，掏出手机拍了张超近景贴脸照片，便把金珉奎的手臂压在自己的肩膀上扶他站了起来。“我先把珉奎带走，跟他的室友说一下他今天不回去了。”

也不知道金珉奎到底是真醉还是装醉，一米八的大个子压在全圆佑身上沉甸甸的，虽然全圆佑不是什么纸片美男但也还是不小的负担。他把金珉奎拖到自己的公寓去，小心翼翼地把睁不开眼的学弟放在沙发上，自己转身先去洗澡。  
等他洗完澡套了个浴袍出来就看到金珉奎猛的倒回沙发上装睡。全圆佑觉得好笑，故意装作没看到的样子用冷水打湿了毛巾过来擦他的脸，冰冷的毛巾用力挤压因为喝了酒通红的脸颊，金珉奎被揉的眉头都皱起来但还是不肯睁开眼。  
“珉奎呀。”全圆佑轻轻拍拍金珉奎，“知道我是谁吗？”“……崔胜澈。”就算不睁开眼也不能放弃和全圆佑赌气。  
“哦？”全圆佑笑起来，故意把湿漉漉的毛巾放在金珉奎的白T上，没一会儿前胸就湿透了，篮球队长健美的胸肌就这么隔着一层衣服欲迎还拒地露出来。“衣服都湿了要不要换掉啊。”全圆佑一手撑着沙发，靠近金珉奎的耳朵说话，生气的大狗狗还想躲，却发现自己已经被困在了角落里，左转右转都逃不开全圆佑的呼吸，更糟糕的是，全圆佑的手还从衣服下摆摸上来了。  
“等一下！”金珉奎惊得马上要跳起来却被全圆佑一把按住，“珉奎还没醒酒呢？”学长关切的眼神与他交汇，金珉奎心虚地躲开，视线向下却是全圆佑敞开的浴袍。虽然看起来没有金珉奎壮但毫无疑问全圆佑还是胸肌腹肌一应俱全，金珉奎一时不知道自己到底是喝了酒才脸红还是因为看到了哥哥的裸体才脸红。  
他别过脸去但感受到全圆佑的视线仍然固定在他脸上，“不好意思学长今天是我喝醉了我先回去了拜拜。”说完就想开溜却被全圆佑用全身重量压住，坐在他大腿上的全圆佑害他心猿意马都听不进学长接下来说的话。“珉奎就这么回去我可不放心，还是先醒了酒再回去吧。”

但是金珉奎没想到，他万万没想到，全圆佑说的醒酒是这种醒酒。  
他一条腿被架在全圆佑肩膀上，两只手不知道什么时候被绑在了床头，说着要给他醒酒的哥哥一只手在他屁股里一只手掐着他的乳头。  
但是不痛耶。傻狗狗迷迷糊糊地想着，后穴两根手指开合有着水煮似的快感，大脑都快被炖烂了。“舒服吗？”全圆佑含着他的嘴唇说话都像直接传进他嘴里，金珉奎已经说不出话只能点点头，又因为全圆佑加了一根手指而刺激得背弓起来，被全圆佑俯下身去舔吻着乳头安抚。  
“不要再舔了……”大狗狗听起来急得要哭出来，全圆佑把手从后穴里抽出来，双手掐着金珉奎的腰，唇舌倒没有离开已经红肿得几乎要渗血的部位，只是抬起眼来看他，连眼镜都没有摘掉，因为运动造成的水汽而蒙上一层雾，金珉奎又看不清他的表情了。  
“哥能不能把我的手解开？”金珉奎委屈巴巴地请求，全圆佑直起身来，先是把金珉奎的腿环在自己腰上，在把自己的性器顶进金珉奎的身体里，在听到金珉奎仿佛窒息的一声抽噎后才满意地俯下身去，贴着金珉奎的耳朵问他：“那珉奎还叫我什么呢？”  
“……学长？”这个称呼换来的是极小幅度的顶弄，“错。”全圆佑的手顺着肩膀向上去摸金珉奎的肱二头肌，由于姿势的问题而稍微绷紧的肌肉摸起来不至于硬邦邦的但手感很好。“哥？”全圆佑向后退了点，性器随之滑出，金珉奎下意识地收紧了后穴想要挽留，逼得全圆佑发出一声沉闷的呻吟，但还是把阴茎完全抽了出去。“再来。”  
全圆佑看起来好凶。虽然金珉奎自认不是太感情用事的成年人了，但每次全圆佑板起脸来他总是下意识地想逃跑。为什么这么对我？浆糊一样的脑子还没想明白处境眼泪先掉出来了，全圆佑吓了一跳，低下头去吻他的眼角。“那给点提示吧？”他跟金珉奎额头贴着额头，双手环过乖狗狗的头顶，“有首歌怎么唱的来着？是不是欧巴呀——”  
他哼了两句也没见金珉奎有什么反应，稍微直起身来看看却发现金珉奎红着眼角皱着眉头还咬着嘴唇。“圆佑欧巴……”声音比蚊子还小，就差放在心里说了。全圆佑又笑起来，一边伸手去解开束缚一边低下头吻他。“做得好。”  
全圆佑还以为金珉奎解开手是为了抱着他，但金珉奎只是伸手把他的眼镜拿了下来，“欧巴带着眼镜我总是看不清表情。”金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔的，小心地把全圆佑的眼镜放到一边去，手上都还没放稳全圆佑就顶了进来，这一下又深又重，金珉奎感觉自己的小腹都要被顶出个凸起。  
“好、好深”他快喘不过气了，突如其来的快感让他觉得自己差那么一小点就能登上巅峰，他去抓全圆佑的手，试图让他摸摸自己，“哥，哥碰我一下，就一下。”他恳求着，尽管全圆佑小幅度地动着但还要自己扭着屁股想要更多的快感。  
“叫我什么？”全圆佑反而钳住他的手不让他碰自己的阴茎，同时加快了身下的动作，一下下顶在前列腺让金珉奎眼前发白大脑完全沸腾，但还记着刚才全圆佑说过的话一声声欧巴叫得又快又急还因为快感音调逐渐增高带着哭腔。  
没多久金珉奎就射了出来，全圆佑一下没躲开都射在了他脸上，还有些沾到了睫毛上。他皱着眉头想去找纸巾擦，却被金珉奎扶住了脸。在他想出金珉奎到底要做什么之前舌头粗糙的质感先出现在了皮肤上。金珉奎在他脸上又舔又蹭，过了好一会儿全圆佑才能睁开眼睛，就看到金珉奎撑着身体看着他傻笑，“这样我就能看清哥的表情了。”  
明明自己的阴茎都还在他的身体里，怎么露出这种表情，真的是喝醉了吧？全圆佑小小的叹了口气，又重新压回去吻他，篮球队队长也要被亲的喘不过气——当然主要原因是他身体里还有个不停抽插的柱状物。  
“哥，我、我又要到了”金珉奎眼神都开始失焦，全圆佑低头握住他的阴茎，放慢了节奏但进的更深，“等我一起。”他按住了顶端，大狗狗被本能支配急得凑上来想要主人的安慰，全圆佑安抚性质地亲了亲他的嘴唇，终于在绞紧的后穴中射了出来。  
金珉奎也又射了一次，但没有第一次那么多，被全圆佑在他的腹肌上抹开来，巧克力色的腹肌看起来亮晶晶的。  
全圆佑把自己的阴茎拔出来，精液从后穴里缓缓淌出，他正打算给金珉奎清理一下却被抓住了手，一把拉进怀里。金珉奎头埋在他的颈窝里，全圆佑好一会儿才反应过来他是在哭。  
“怎么又哭了？”他想转过头去看看什么情况，却被金珉奎按住无法转身。“没有。就是，就是太喜欢圆佑哥了。”  
“所以哥现在可以跟我谈恋爱了吗？”全圆佑耐心地等金珉奎平复情绪，就等到这么一句话。怎么会有上了床还这么纯情的小孩？全圆佑抓住金珉奎环在自己颈部的手，在无名指指根亲了一口才说。  
“可以。”


End file.
